On my last day
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Último día de vacaciones... Mimi decide ir a la playa ese día para broncearme y despedir su descanso. Pero la visita de un dron mientras toma sol en topless le hace pensar que hay un pervertido grabándola en paños menores. Y ella no es de las que se queda callada. Del proyecto ¡Te reto a ti! Sí, ¡A tí! ***Reto de Mid*** SEGUNDA PARTE ***Reto de Bau***
1. On the Beach

Reto de **Midnighttreasure**

 **Pairing:** Mimato

 **Características:** Mimi está de vacaciones en la playa y decide tomar el sol haciendo topless. De repente, en medio de su tranquilo descanso, aparece un dron que comienza a volar a su alrededor a lo que empieza a chillar espantada: ¡Algún pervertido la está grabando! Cuando busca el culpable, ve un hombre rubio que maneja el aparato con un mando a distancia y se le encara (si se olvida de que está en topless y Yamato muere de vergüenza 1000 puntos). El hombre trata de perdirle perdón, explicándole que es un ingeniero que está probando un nuevo prototipo lejos de la gente pero cuando ella empieza a llamarle pervertido se enfada y se pone muy serio, llamándola loca y tal. Tú decides cómo termina. Puede que suba la marea y no puedan salir, que se queden ahí a oscuras, que algo pase y aparezca un guardía de seguridad porque está prohibido estar...¡sorpréndeme!

 **Género:** el que quieras

* * *

 **On my last day**

Lore-chan

* * *

Ir a la playa cuando ya todos había regresado a trabajar, casi al final de la estación y no había que pelear por un metro cuadrado de arena era maravilloso. Mimi podía desabrocharse la parte superior de su pequeño bikini y no preocuparse por las miradas depravadas del resto que se paseaban a su alrededor preguntándole si necesitaba alguien que le untara bloqueador o se quedara más de unos minutos con la baba colgando por que llevaba la cola sin cubrirse ya que su traje de baño era al estilo occidental escandaloso.

El sol estaba esplendoroso y decidió tomar sol de espaldas para broncearse decentemente su pecho desnudo, estómago y piernas. Se colocó los anteojos oscuros y se acomodó. ¡Esto era vida, señores!

Pero, momento… un sonido molesto la hizo abrir uno de sus ojos. Se acomodó sobre sus antebrazos para buscar qué era aquello que no la dejaba descansar como era debido.

No logró dar con ello.

Se acomodó por segunda vez y miró al cielo … fue ahí cuando lo encontró. Un dron sobre ella, apuntándola directo – según Mimi – ¡grabándola! Y quizás enviando sus imágenes ¡quién sabe dónde!

Se enfureció por completo y sosteniendo la parte superior del bikini se levantó indignada a buscar al culpable.

A su alrededor, había una pareja joven, quizás recién casados que descansaban bajo el quitasol. También un par de niños corriendo del agua cuando las olas rompían en la orilla. Un chico paseando a su perro. Una chica leyendo un libro de poesías… y más allá, casi en los roqueríos – un rubio en traje de baño con los pies en el mar, hasta el tobillo, peleaba con el control de remoto del dron.

He ahí al pervertido de la playa.

Avanzó por la arena sosteniéndose el bikini como si fuera la dueña del lugar. Llegó a él y chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha con molestia.

El rubio giró y sus ojos azules la miraron sin entender el porqué de su actitud.

—¿Es tuyo el dron?

Él chico miró a lo lejos y encontró su juguete sobrevolando una toalla rosada.

—Lo es.

—¿Me estás grabando acaso? ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—¿Perdón? – él arqueó una de sus cejas y Mimi pasó por alto lo atractivo que se veía haciendo eso – Hay un mal entendido, señorita – atajó el rubio al ver que ella abría la boca para reclamarle algo – soy ingeniero y yo desarrollé ese dron para sobrevolar lugares no poblados y de difícil acceso, no para "grabar" a personas.

—Pues no te creo. Porque no entiendo que habiendo tanto lugar para sobrevolar hayas decidido hacerlo justo en el momento que tomo sol sin ropa.

Él, recién caía en cuenta que la muchacha se sostenía el bikini desabrochado con el brazo, la miró de reojo, rápidamente para que ella no notase que estaba recorriéndola con los ojos.

—Pues quiero dejarle en claro que no la estaba grabando. Lamento que haya pensado eso.

Indignada, Mimi le hizo un desprecio y dando media vuelta se devolvió a su toalla. El rubio trató de no girar la cabeza cuando la vio de espaldas, pero era bastante difícil con el tamaño cuerpo que tenía la castaña y peor ver que su trasero estaba allí con casi nada de tela que lo cubriese.

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió con su tarea.

El dron se había ido. Mimi se dejó caer en la arena y lanzó su top a un lado. Esperaba no tener que ir a lidiar de nuevo con el rubio pervertido. Podría ser guapo y todo lo que quisiera, pero nadie la grababa sin su permiso.

Se estaba quedando dormida, sabía que no debía hacerlo con el sol tan fuerte pero qué más daba. Quería llegar bronceada y ser la envidia de todas sus compañeras.

.

Despertó con el sonido del dron en la oreja. Abrió los ojos y el maldito aparato estaba allí, otra vez arriba de ella.

" _Sí, claro lugares no poblados"_ pensó Mimi y de un salto fue otra vez a buscar al chico que ahora estaba sentado sobre una toalla azul con las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra… con el bendito control en sus manos.

Esta vez no fue educada y llegó apuntándolo con el dedo.

—¡Tú! ¡Degenerado!

Él enrojeció por completo, era como si le hubiera dado insolación de un segundo a otro. Tragó saliva por dificultad y trató de mirarla a la cara.

—Voy a romper esta estúpida cosa – exclamó tomando el control y lanzándolo lejos.

El rubio no era que no tuviera paciencia, pero ya solo el hecho de que ella lo llamara depravado y, además, lanzara lejos su preciado aparato eran motivos suficientes para colmarla. Había estado más de un mes desarrollando el prototipo.

—¡¿Estás loca?! – reclamó levantándose de golpe.

—¡El loco eres tú! – Mimi hundió su dedo en el pecho desnudo de él - ¿No tienes decencia? ¿No te enseñó tu madre a no grabar a personas sin su permiso? Menos si está tomando sol tranquilamente.

—¡Yo no te estoy grabando! – atacó tratando de no bajar la mirada.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Mírate! Estás rojo porque he descubierto tu perversión y…

—¡Estoy así porque estas desnuda! – gritó al fin.

Mimi se miró y, efectivamente, con la rabia había olvidado cubrirse y ahí estaba a torso desnudo gritándole al rubio del dron. Se sonrojó y se tapó con las manos.

—¿Quién es el pervertido ahora que sea pasea por la playa habiendo niños desnuda y …? – el chico miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que, aparte de ellos, solo estaba la pareja de recién casados ordenando sus cosas para irse.

—Eres… ¡ay! – pateó la arena y quiso abofetearlo.

—No te estaba grabando, loca exhibicionista.

—Sí, claro. Idiota depravado.

—Me llames depravado, no lo soy.

—Depravado, depravado, depravado, depravado, depravado – repitió ella como disco rayado a todo volumen.

—¡Hey, para con eso! - ¿en verdad esa chica era así de inmadura?

Mimi siguió llamándolo depravado y él cansado la rodeó para ir a buscar su control. La castaña adivinó sus intenciones y se le adelantó tomándolo con su mano izquierda y colocándolo a sus espaldas. Con su otro brazo se tapaba.

—Esto se viene conmigo. Para que no grabes a nadie nunca más. Y agradece que no te reporto con la policía.

—Entrégamelo – advirtió.

—No.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo en buenos términos.

—No.

Él se masajeó los ojos buscando paciencia, pero ésta se había acabado hace mucho rato atrás.

La miró de tal forma que Mimi respingó de susto y caminó hacia atrás hasta que sus pies estaban en el agua. Antes de que se diera cuenta tenía al rubio encima de ella para arrebatarle lo que era suyo. En el forcejeo, ambos tropezaron y cayeron de lleno al mar justo cuando una ola rompía en ellos.

Control mojado, rubio mojado, castaña empapada.

—¡Pero qué…! - él emergió del agua salada agarrándose los cabellos al ver que ya no podría recuperar su trabajo.

Mimi también lo hizo, pero tosiendo y con el cabello en la cara. Glamour en otra historia.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! – y tras ver que sus senos estaban otra vez a la vista se tapó los ojos - ¡Maldición!

—¡Pésima idea venir hoy, pésima!

Salió del agua, estilando y caminando directo a su toalla… la cual ya no estaba. No estaban sus pertenencias por ningún lado. Se tapó otra vez y miró a todos lados y lo único que vio fue al rubio caminando hacia ella.

Él se detuvo a medio metro y recogió de la arena su dron. Ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada y dio media vuelta para volver a donde tenía sus cosas.

…Tampoco había nada.

—¡Nos han robado! – exclamó la castaña a sus espaldas y él la quedó mirando con un: "No me digas".

Y para empeorar el asunto las nubes se habían adueñado de la playa y el viento comenzó a soplar.

Él, exhausto, comenzó a caminar para irse. Ya no quería nada más ese día. Mañana intentaría armar un nuevo dron y ojalá en un lugar desierto.

—Espera - dijo ella en voz baja.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres ayuda del depravado?

Silencio. El rubio giró y la vio allí medio desnuda, tiritando de frío y su voz de buen samaritano lo visitó como nunca antes. Se acercó a la castaña y le extendió su toalla azul para que se tapara.

—Gracias…

—Yamato – le indicó emprendiendo la marcha otra vez – así sabes cómo llamarme aparte de "pervertido".

—Pero tú…

—Déjame dejarte algo en claro – Yamato se detuvo de pronto – no tengo la necesidad de grabar a nadie. Estaba probando mi trabajo. Créelo si quieres, si no es problema tuyo.

—¿Eres siempre tan odioso?

—Sólo con las mujeres que me gritan algo que no soy y que me reclaman desnudas.

Mimi se sacó la toalla arrojándosela a la cara y enojada caminó a la acera: -Gracias por tu ayuda, prefiero irme sola.

—¿ah? – el rubio la miró pestañeando incrédulo. ¿Iba a hacerlo? ¿En ese estado y con ese frío? ¿Estaba buscando que le pasara algo? – ¡hey! – la llamó corriendo donde estaba – Te llevo, dime dónde vives y te llevo. No puedes estar así, te puede pasar algo – y le colocó de vuelta la toalla sobre los hombros.

—Eres un idiota – gimoteó – por tu culpa y la de tu dron no disfrute el día en la playa. Mi último día de vacaciones. Me robaron mis pertenencias, no me bronceé como debía y más encima tengo que aceptar la ayuda de un tipo que conozco por ser… - Yamato le alzó una de sus cejas haciéndole ver que tuviera cuidado con las palabras que utilizaba para con su ayuda - … ser tú.

—Pudo haber sido peor – dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros – vamos, te llevo.

—Gracias – dijo en un hilo de voz.

—¿Cómo? No te oí.

—Gracias.

—¿Es en serio? Lo dices muy despacio.

Mimi le golpeó el hombro con el puño cerrado.

—Eres realmente antipático.

—Eres realmente mala dando las gracias y pésima reconociendo cuando te equivocas.

—Yo no me… - se mordió la lengua y tras botar el aire de sus pulmones siguió – lamento haberte dicho depravado… Yamato.

—Y… ¿?

—Y ¿Qué?

—¡Arruinaste mi dron! – levantó el aparato para que ella lo viese – dos meses de trabajo al agua salada.

El rubio dio media vuelta y Mimi caminó tras suyo. Anduvieron en silencio, ella pudiendo contemplarlo desde la tranquilidad y no desde el enojo y le gustaba su piel blanca, la forma en que su espalda se separaba en dos gracias a la columna. Era delgado, pero atlético.

" _No está mal"_ , se dijo a si misma levantando ambas cejas cuando se detuvo en su trasero.

Se detuvieron frente a un auto azul eléctrico y Mimi esperó a que el chico le abriera la puera… lo que nunca sucedió. Yamato le sacó la alarma al auto, echó el dron y el control en la maletera y se subió.

Tuvo que aguantarse de mostrar una sonrisa al notar porqué la chica seguía parada afuera. Asomó la mitad del cuerpo al exterior y le preguntó:

—¿Estás esperando que el pervertido te habrá la puerta?

—Eres un petulante. Pensar que por un segundo te encontré atractivo.

—¿Lo hiciste? – no pudo evitarlo más, allí estaba la sonrisa en su cara.

—¡Pero me retracto de todo en este segundo!

Entró al auto y de un portazo cerró la puerta. No quería hablar y se lo expresó torciendo el cuello y mirando por la ventana hacia afuera.

Yamato dio vuelta la llave y el motor ronroneo. Quien iba a pensar que en su también último día de vacaciones iba a encontrar a semejante chica.

Quizás no sería la última vez que la viera o que la llevara en su auto.

Tampoco le molestaría que lo llamaran pervertido… pero en otras circunstancias.

.

.

* * *

 **Mid… ¿reto cumplido?**

 **Nos leemos!**


	2. In the Office

Reto de **LaBauhaus** para **Lore-chan02** (24/08/2017)

 **Pareja:** Mimato

 **Características:** Continuación de On my last day. Con mucha sensualidad por favor.

 **Género:** Romance y lo que quieras

* * *

 **On my last day**

 **II**

Lore-chan

* * *

Último día de la semana.

Mimi miraba ansiosa la hora en el reloj empotrado sobre la pared, justo a su derecha. Estaba con la cartera lista, el escritorio ordenado. El computador estaba prendido y el correo abierto, pero le bastaría medio segundo para dar un doble click y que todo se apagara para al fin disfrutar de ese fin de semana largo que se venía por delante.

Miró por sobre el hombro y sus cuatro subordinados aun estaban sumergidos en la computadora. Eso les pasaba por haberse tomado la hora de colación. Cuando era viernes, Mimi Tachikawa se saltaba esa comida y trabajaba como si el mundo se fuese a acabar.

¿El resultado? Podía tener todo listo antes de las 17.00 hrs.

Un minuto, se dijo a si misma con alegría y su mano tomó el mouse para ir a cerrar el correo electrónico.

Treinta segundos y sonrió a más no poder.

¡Diez! … y el sonido de un correo entrante la hizo girar tan repentinamente que se mareó.

—No… no… ¿Por qué a mí? – reprochó en voz baja leyendo el correo que su jefatura le había enviado.

Se levantó con desgana, tomó su cuaderno corporativo, el primer lápiz que pilló y caminó, casi arrastrando los pies, hasta la última oficina al final del pasillo.

Las reuniones de último minuto, eran terribles porque significaba que alguien no había hecho su trabajo bien o, simplemente, no lo había hecho y eso significaba gritos, golpes al enorme mesón, rayones a la pizarra blanca y… más trabajo.

Mimi abrió la puerta doble y adentro ya habían siete personas y su jefe la miró arqueando una de sus cejas. Ella trató de decirle con su rostro que había recibido el correo hace apenas un minuto y que lo más probable era que el servidor se hubo caído y que por ello lo recibió tarde.

La castaña, se sentó callada en la silla donde siempre lo hacía, hizo una reverencia a los presentes sin siquiera mirarlos y abrió su cuaderno para escribir lo que fuese que su jefe reclamara, se indignara y aborreciera.

—Quiero que vean esto y me digan qué es lo que opinan – dijo hombre de unos cincuenta años frente a todos.

Todos dirigieron sus ojos hacia el proyector que comenzaba a emitir un comercial. Mimi lo supo de inmediato, a los cinco primeros segundos ya sabía por qué la reunión, por qué la cara de ira del gerente del área.

Era el peor comercial que a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido grabar en su vida.

Lo único bueno de todo ello, era que la castaña había indicado en una reunión previa que la empresa contratada no era la adecuada para hacerlo. Que iba a ser un desastre.

Mimi Tachikawa trabajaba en una empresa de publicidad dirigida a empresas del rubro de la moda y el comercial que le estaban mostrando como publicidad al próximo gran desfile de la moda en Tokyo era… horrible y decepcionante.

—Tienen cinco minutos para decirme como arreglar esto. Debemos entregarlo el martes a primera hora – habló el gerente una vez terminado de reproducirse el comercial.

Y la Tachikawa fue la primera en hablar, ¿Cómo no? Si era jefa de sección.

Pero…

—Faltan tomas aéreas de la ciudad, desde la Torre de Tokyo, de Shibuya, del Palacio Imperial. Tomas rápidas y repetitivas que vayan en conjunto con el anterior desfile. Se necesita contratar un fotógrafo y un director de arte eficiente. El que hizo … "eso" no tiene experiencia. Para nada.

Durante todo el rato que el dueño de esa voz habló, Mimi no lo miró, tenía terror de girar hacia a él y toparse con quien creía que era.

Tomó el vaso frente a ella nerviosa y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Perfecto, Mimi vas a trabajar todo el fin de semana con el señor Yamato Ishida para tener todo listo el día martes antes de las 9.00 am

¿Su respuesta?

Mimi escupió toda el agua que había bebido en la cara del director ejecutivo del área de finanzas sentada frente a ella.

.

—No te culpo – susurró Yamato en su oído mientras compartían el ascensor – Tampoco te reconocí con ropa.

La castaña se quedó helada de pies a cabeza, ¡Cómo se atrevía a lanzar ese comentario! Descarado y pervertido dueño de drones.

Ya habían pasado varios meses del incidente en la playa. Las vacaciones se habían ido, el trabajo volvió pesado y estresante como siempre. Y Mimi, de vez en vez, recordaba su particular encuentro con el rubio ese último día de descanso.

Ese día la fue a dejar hasta su departamento, discutieron por algo que ella hasta ese momento no lograba recordar, pero sí se acordaba perfectamente que le volvió a lanzar la toalla que le había prestado y que caminó lo más dignamente por su edificio con la tanga que no le tapaba el trasero y las manos contra sus senos desnudos.

Yamato desde la comodidad de su Audi azul eléctrico la miró avanzar, no iba a perderse de ver ese perfecto _derrière_ moverse de lado a lado, por muy escandalosa y exasperante que fuera la dueña.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Mimi salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo mientras abría su cartera y buscaba las llaves de su auto.

El rubio la siguió tranquilamente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Descubriendo que la falda se le pegaba perfecto a su contorno y que, siendo sincero, no había visto algo tan bien hecho, antes.

—¡No me sigas! – exclamó la castaña alcanzando su auto plateado – No puedo creer que te hayan contratado a ti para hacer ese comercial, ¿Qué sabes tú de moda?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—De moda nada, pero de capturas aéreas mucho. Soy el mejor. ¿Recuerdas mi dron? ¿El que rompiste?

—Depravado – fue lo único que dijo tratando de meter la llave en la cerradura del auto, pero por una extraña razón, ésta entró con dificultad y no giraba.

El rubio se acercó a sus espaldas, haciéndola temblar y tomó su mano entre la suya.

—Creo… solo creo, que colocaste la llave equivocada.

Mimi giró, mirándolo indignada. Ya nada le importaba tenerlo encima.

No era la primera vez tampoco.

Luego de su encuentro en la playa, le siguió otro… en un pub donde ella salió con un par de amigas y él con los suyos.

Copas de más, copas de menos, lo que fuese cómo comenzó, terminó en un par de besos apasionados contra la pared del edificio donde ella vivía. Nunca lo invitó a pasar, por supuesto que no, menos después de que él metiese su mano bajo su blusa para tocar su piel ¡¿Cómo tan descarado?! ¡¿Tan pervertido?! ¡Eso no se hacía! Así que se separó, le plantó una bofetada y se marchó con lo poco y nada que le quedaba de dignidad en ese momento.

—Ya me había dado cuenta – mintió y volvió a la labor, ahora, de sacar la llave.

En el forcejeo, ésta se rompió, provocando una risa burlesca de parte del rubio. Mimi, por su parte, aspiró profundamente para no hacer una pataleta digna de una niña de cinco años. En el fondo de su corazón, quería hacerla y de paso llorar por tener que trabajar son ese rubio pedante.

—¿Te puedo llev-?

—No – paró la castaña sacando su teléfono – llamaré a un cerrajero.

—Como quieras – Yamato se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

Su auto estaba en la fila de enfrente, tan azul como Mimi lo recordaba. Hasta se preguntó si después de tantos meses, aún tendría arena en el asiento del copiloto.

Ella, orgullosa, no dijo nada. Se quedó con el teléfono pegado en la oreja mientras el Ishida manejaba su auto y justo al pasar a su lado, bajo el vidrio y la miró aguantando la risa – él siempre quería aparentar ser un hombre serio, pero esa chica lo divertía como nunca nadie antes –

—Puedo esperar a que llegue el cerrajero, después de todo tenemos que comenzar a bosquejar el comercial y mañana comenzar a grabarlo.

Mimi levantó la cabeza altiva, no sin antes echar una mirada por sobre su hombro.

—¿Siempre nos vamos a encontrar en situaciones desafortunadas?

—Si no rompes mi dron, no tienen por qué ser desafortunadas.

—Yo…

—Hablo en serio, este dron sí me costó construirlo.

.

Trabajaron hasta pasadas las cuatro de la mañana. El cerrajero nunca llegó por lo que tuvieron que irse al departamento del rubio. La bendita llave que metió al auto, era la de su piso.

Trataron de ser lo más profesionales que pudieron, aunque de vez en cuando, el día en la playa y la vez en el pub salían en la conversación cuando se cansaban y el café cargado no era suficiente para mantenerlos con los ojos abiertos.

Yamato cargó a la castaña hasta su cama cuando, después de volver del baño, la encontró con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa.

¿Él? Pues no tenía ánimo de ser llamado "pervertido" ni nada parecido, por lo que tomó una manta desde su armario y se acomodó como pudo en el sillón.

.

—Quiero toma desde la punta de la Torre de Tokyo hasta el Palacio. Debe ser una toma rápida. Luego colocaremos varias imágenes flash del desfile pasado…

Yamato estaba al otro lado de donde Mimi estaba, controlando su adorado dron. Estaba orgulloso de el, pero tampoco era tan, tan rápido como para hacer lo que la chica quería. Iba a ser las capturas y que después post-producción hiciera la magia, para eso estaban.

La volvió a mirar y esbozó una media sonrisa, que, obviamente, no permitió que nadie la viera. Pero es que Mimi enfundada en un pantalón de algodón negro que le quedaba gigante, junto con una camiseta de The Beatles y el cabello tomado, la hacía ver muy distinta a las pocas veces que se la encontró. Mas, el glamour en ella en innato y por mucho que ocupara ropa del Ishida, no quitaba que se viera preciosa.

La hora de colación nunca llegó, Mimi quería terminar todo cuanto antes e hizo caso omiso al personal que alegaba por comida. Yamato, sin siquiera preguntarle, fue despachando una a una a las personas para que se retiraran. Habían avanzado lo suficiente, no era necesario tenerlos allí, muertos de hambre, trabajando a medias.

.

—Yo soy la encargada, nadie se va sin que yo lo diga – vociferó la Tachikawa desde el asiento del copiloto.

Yamato afirmó el manubrio mordiéndose la lengua. Sabía que discutirle a la castaña no era una guerra perdida… era una guerra sin fin.

El silencio continuó después de ello, hasta que llegaron al departamento del rubio. El cerrajero del departamento no iba sino hasta el martes en la mañana y el del auto, pues se había tomado los días libres.

Un fin de semana largo, significaba que muchas personas se tomaran los días libres y no trabajaran.

.

Mimi se acercó al computador donde trabajaba Yamato y mirando sobre su hombro no lo gustaban las tomas. Ella era exigente.

—¿Por qué no se hizo desde arriba como pedí?

—Pierdo control del dron a tan alta altura – dijo sin más con tono aburrido – tengo que hacerle unos cambios para eso.

Ella se volvió a acercar haciendo chocar su pecho contra la espalda del rubio y tocó la pantalla. No lo supo, pero alguien allí, aparte de los dos, estaba despertando de un corto sueño.

—¿Podemos grabar mañana eso con más detalle?

—sí – respondió incómodo.

—¿Y a esa escalera hacerle un _close up_? – preguntó apretándose más a él.

—También – y sonó como un quejido.

—¿No te parece la idea?

—Todas las ideas me parecen, pero… si estás tan cerca es un poco _incómodo_.

—¿Incómodo?

Yamato la miró de soslayo y Mimi entendió de inmediato separándose.

—Pervertido.

—Te encanta llamarme así – bufó él y se levantó del asiento – y nunca lo fui. Yo estaba tranquilo en la playa probando mi proyecto y lo destruiste porque tu cabecita creía que yo te andaba siguiendo, y grabando. EGOCÉNTRICA. Más tarde, te ayudo, te llevo a tu departamento y te enojas porque, en broma, te digo que eres una exhibicionista por tomar sol a torso desnudo. EXAGERADA. Me tiras la toalla y te vas semidesnuda por los pasillos. RIDICULA - Yamato se acercó hasta quedar a poco menos de medio metro de Mimi, que desde abajo lo miraba con la boca fruncida – y … el día en que nos encontramos en el pub, tú fuiste quien quería dejar las cosas en paz entre ambos y comenzamos a beber tequilazos. Tú me besaste y luego me abofeteaste. BIPOLAR. Tú niña egocéntrica, exagerada, ridícula y bipolar no vuelvas a llamarme pervertido. Es lo último que soy.

Se calló satisfecho y esperó una respuesta. En su vida, había hablado tanto, por lo que mínimo esperaba una buena respuesta de parte de la castaña.

Pero nunca vino.

Por respuesta se sacó la camiseta de The Beatles, haciéndole ver a Yamato que no llevaba nada puesto bajo ella. Él se sonrojó.

—¿Qu-Qué estás haciendo?

—Obligándote a ser un pervertido.

.

Mimi se deslizó por las sábanas, estirándose. Su brazo derecho chocó con las costillas del rubio que aún dormía a su lado. Él se quejó y atinó a moverse para dormir de lado.

—¿Yamato?

—¿mmm? – musitó alzando una de sus cejas, pero sin abrir los ojos.

—Eres un pervertido.

Él sonrió y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

Luego de que Mimi se sacara la camiseta, solo quedaron instintos primitivos en ambos, chocaron besándose, tocándose, eliminando cualquier prenda que molestara para que sus pieles se rozaran.

Llegaron hasta el dormitorio del rubio, desnudos y se fundieron de un golpe. La castaña imaginaba aquel día soleado de playa y le hubiera encantado hacerlo sobre la arena. Yamato besaba sus pechos, recordando que cuando la vio desnuda los encontró perfectos y así eran.

Ella le arañó la espalda, los brazos y él apretó su trasero, sus muslos. Fue una danza de suspiros que duró casi toda la noche, cuando cansados y rendidos de haberlo hecho tantas veces cayeron dormidos.

—¿Lo soy? – preguntó el Ishida robándole un beso.

—Sí, el peor pervertido con el que me pude topar.

—Es bueno saberlo. Porque quiero hacerlo otra vez.

Mimi sonrió y se subió a sus caderas.

.

El gerente del área miró por tercera vez el comercial. Estaban todas las personas involucradas en la sala de reuniones, apenas cabían, pero ahí estaban, cansadas, ojerosas, un poco despeinadas y expectantes ante una respuesta.

El hombre giró a ellos, sosteniéndose la cabeza y cuando menos lo esperaron les sonrió.

—Debí haberte hecho caso cuando me lo dijiste por primera vez – concedió a Mimi que vestía un pantalón ajustado y una camiseta negra con letras que indicaban KoD. Cuando le quiso preguntar a Yamato qué significaban, él se encogió de hombros indicando que no era nada importante.

Los jeans corrieron por cuenta de una ex novia del rubio que los había dejado en el departamento. La Tachikawa los lavó alrededor de cinco veces antes de ponérselos.

—Gracias, señor.

.

Lo que pensó como un último día de trabajo, había sido nada menos que el primero para ese largo fin de semana.

Pero había sido el mejor.

Al finalizar el día, Mimi salió disparada de la oficina porque el cerrajero la estaba esperando en el departamento para resolver el tema de la chapa de la puerta. En la mañana ya había ido a arreglar el tema del de la puerta del auto.

Yamato la atajó cuando abría la puerta y ella dio un pequeño grito del susto.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A mi casa.

Él la sacó de un tirón, sólo para abrir la puerta de atrás y lanzarla de espaldas contra el asiento. El cayó sobre ella y metió su mano para tocar su piel.

La besó con pasión mientras pegaba su cadera contra la de Mimi, haciéndole ver que quería algo más que solo un beso.

—¿Quieres hacerlo en los estacionamientos?... Eres un pervertido.

Yamato le sonrió.

—Comienza a gustarme que me llames así.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bau, otro para ti nena!**

 **Mas mimato para el mundo ;)**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
